Study Sessions
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Rachel meets Quinn in a college night course.


My name is Rachel Berry. I'm a freshman in college this year. I was at one of my night classes and it was getting ready to end. The class seemed to take forever to be over tonight. That is until I was distracted by one of my classmates.

She was sitting a couple seats away from me. Her name was Quinn. By the look on her face, I could tell she was as bored as I was. But it wasn't until tonight that I noticed just how beautiful she was. She reminded me of the kind of girl that would be head cheerleader in high school. You know, the most gorgeous girl in school, the one with the blonde hair.

Quinn always had an answer to the questions in class. She was very confident and strong willed. We had spoken a little every now and then. But only once were we assigned to do a project together.

While talking to her, I found out that she was my age and had a boyfriend that was too into sports to really pay attention to her.

We were working on our project in the school library. That was when I first started noticing just how voluptuous she was, so feminine. Her breasts were supple but perky though she didn't try showing them off like most girls do. Quinn's hips were a perfect curve. She had strong legs and an amazingly round ass. She seemed to be comfortable enough with herself and didn't spend too much time complaining about every little detail that girl's usually do.

We talked about our research and went through our books from the library. Quinn must have been a little overheated. She took off her jacket, revealing a purple shirt. As she went on, talking about our project, I couldn't stop staring at her breasts. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself. I'm not into girls in that way. Why am I so fascinated by her? All I could think about was how much I wanted to be closer to her body.

Quinn interrupted my thoughts, asking if I had any plans for dinner. I told her I had none. She invited me to her place so we could get more work done. I was definitely up for it. I followed her to her place in my own car.

Quinn was a spectacular cook. She made a white cheese chicken lasagna. It was one of the most delicious dinners that I have ever had.

After we had finished eating, Quinn went to her room to change into something more comfortable. I was hoping this would be a chance to get a better look at that luscious body. Quinn returned and my face felt like it was on fire. She wore a tight white tank top, no bra, and shorts. The shorts hugged her body, showing off her hips and that glorious ass. When she turned around, I could see her ass cheeks barely hanging out of the shorts and I just wanted to reach out and touch her. Once again, I asked myself what I was doing. This wasn't me. I've never had these thoughts before. I really hope Quinn hasn't noticed. We talked about her life and boyfriend, but all I could do was stare at her body.

Quinn groans about being so stiff. I asked her if she'd like a massage and she accepted. I rubbed her shoulders and back, then her legs. She lay down on the couch and slowly closed her eyes. I asked if she had had enough or if she'd like more. To which she replied, "More, please. A lot more if you don't mind."

I wasn't really sure what she meant by that, so I just began on her arms and shoulders again. I took a hand and gingerly traced a line between her breasts. I watched for a reaction, but she just looked as though she was in complete bliss. I traced small circles around her nipples, earning a low sigh. I gently squeezed her tits through her tank top, lightly pinching them. Quinn moaned in approval.

I lifted her shirt, admiring her wonderful breasts, bending down to suck at them, slowly adding more aggression. She was so warm, her skin so soft. I wasn't too sure of what I was doing. All I knew is that I needed more. I began rubbing her stomach and thighs, moving to the beautiful curves of her hips.

I reached the top of her thighs, lightly tracing her pussy through her shorts. Quinn moaned at the touch of my finger. I licked and sucked at her nipples as I teased her pussy. Quinn opened her legs wider and I slide my fingers under her shorts. She was smooth and unbelievably wet. I couldn't wait to slip my fingers inside of her. I slide her shorts off, looking at her shaven pussy. Parting her legs to get a better view, I boldly parted her lips and rubbed small circles over her clit. Quinn moans loudly, screaming, "Oh, Rachel! That feels so good. Right there!"

I bent down, sticking my tongue inside of Quinn's parted lips. I licked at her sweet pussy, eagerly sliding two fingers in her tight cunt. I absolutely loved how she felt and tasted. Holding her legs apart, I sucked harder at her clit until she came all over my tongue. She took a minute to catch her breath before saying, "Rachel, that was so great!" I thanked her, smiling. She responded by asking if we could 'study' more often. I quickly agreed, making sure it could be our dirty little secret. I gathered my books and told her I'd see her next week.

It was Thursday night, time for class again. I walked in and took my seat. Quinn came in, scanning the room for me. She smiled as she took her seat. She looked different though. Quinn was wearing a denim skirt, heels, and a black top. She looked so sexy.

The teacher went on for almost an hour before asking us to get into our groups to work on our assignment. To my delight, Quinn chose me as her partner. We went to find a nice quite place to work. We had an hour before we had to be back in class to discuss what we had learned.

We found an area where no one else was. Quinn led me to a quiet corner with a small table. We did our assignment, taking a break when Quinn pressed a hand on my leg, kissing my cheek. I looked to see if anyone else had entered before kissing her lips with urgency.

"I've been thinking about you so much, Rachel." Quinn admitted. "You…were so great…with your tongue…"

"I can't stop thinking about you," I responded. "I couldn't wait for class tonight just so I could see you."

"Is that so?" She said, eyeing me. "What would you like to see?"

I laughed slightly, looking her body up and down.

Before I could respond, Quinn was sliding her chair back, raising her skirt and spreading her legs open. My eyes darted straight between her thighs to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. My heart beat sped up immediately.

"You like?" Quinn asked, her voice full of lust.

"Very much. Can I see more?" I asked.

Quinn took her lips, spreading them apart and sticking a finger into her wet pussy. I was completely mesmerized as I watched her move her finger inside herself. I wanted her so bad. The thought of diving between her gorgeous legs drove me crazy! But I didn't want to get caught.

She stood up, turning around and lifting her skirt. My hands slowly grabbed her ass. "It's so firm and round!" I exclaimed.

I looked at my phone. We had about twenty minutes left. "We should finish our assignment…" She sighed but agreed. We used the last of our time to do the rest of the work, promising to continue later.

It seemed as if I had become a carpet muncher over night! Quinn let me have full control. I loved it. I wasn't really ready for her to touch me. But I was entranced by touching her perfect body. Unfortunately she had to babysit after class so we couldn't finish our session.

It was Thursday, my new favorite day of the week. But tonight Quinn sat next to me. She was wearing tight jeans and a cute top. Her ass looked amazing in those jeans. It made me want to spank her. Our teacher came in, announcing that class would be cut short tonight. Everyone cheered at the thought. She gave us the study guide for our upcoming test.

When class was over, we went to the library so Quinn could get a few more books. I couldn't wait to be with her alone. I stared at her wonderful ass while she looked for what she needed. I moved closer to her, putting my hands on her hips. I slid my hand down, into the crack of her ass, rubbing her gingerly. Quinn let out a quiet moan.

"I should sit down, before I lose control…" Quinn said, sitting at a table. She began to get her things together and I reached around, sliding my hand between her thighs and rubbing her pussy through her jeans.

We walked to my car. Quinn let a friend use hers for the night. I quickly drove us to her house. Quinn reclined her seat, letting me rub her pussy through her jeans as I drove. "I can't wait to get to your house!" I said to her as she moaned.

As soon as I turned the car off, she grabbed my hands and led me to her couch. I climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. I told her to stand up. I unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. I got on my knees and Quinn spread her legs wide. I licked at her lips through her emerald green thong. She moaned softly at the touch.

I slid her thong down her beautiful legs, exposing her perfectly shaven pussy. I took her clit between my lips, sucking hard. I quickly turned her around, ordering to bend over. Quinn bent over, placing her hands on the couch. I squeezed both of her ass cheeks and lightly spanked her. Quinn moaned loudly at the slap.

I leaned forward, teasing her entrance. She squirmed and squealed with pleasure. I pressed my tongue past the tight ring of muscle, using my free hand to rub her clit. Quinn was so wet, she was dripping so much. I licked her ass as deep as I could, fingering her tight pussy until she came all over my hand. I kissed her deeply before grabbing my things and walking back to my car. "I'll see you next week!"


End file.
